Let's try this again!
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: It's 2013, Aubrey and Chloe have graduated and Beca and Fat Amy are running The Barden Bellas. Both Beca/Chloe and Fat Amy/Bumper are official, so Aubrey's oath is total rubbish!
1. Chapter 1

"Again! 5, 6, 7, 8!" Beca shouted. The Bellas slumped in their chairs. "Hurry or I'll re-instate Aubrey's cardio plan!" As soon as she mentioned cardio they all stood up.

"Hey guys," Jessica shouted in order to get their attention. "Is that Aubrey and Chloe?" She pointed at a redhead and blonde who were making their way across the quad.  
"It can't be! They graduated!" Beca said as she walked to the door they were all gathered at. "Gosh it is as well!" She exclaimed as Aubrey turned to see where the shouting was coming from.

* * *

"Chlo, I'm worried that Beca has screwed up the Bellas!" Aubrey said to her best friend. "Where's the yelling coming from?" She asked as she turned around.  
"Bree, calm down if they need us they'll shout!" Chloe reassured her.  
They turned to hear shouting coming from the Bella's practice room.

* * *

"God! Where are Chloe and Aubrey when you need them?" Beca asked everyone.  
"Look, calm down we'll be ready for regionals!" Fat Amy reassured her.  
"What if we're not?" Beca screamed.

Aubrey and Chloe walked through the door.  
"Looks like you need help!" Aubrey said smugly, Chloe elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch!"  
"You guys alright?" Chloe asked as she tackled Beca to the floor.  
"Get a room!" Lily whispered.

"Dog pile!" Fat Amy said as she jumped on top of them followed by all of the Bellas except Aubrey.  
"When did you guys turn 6?" She asked as she sat down and began playing Temple Run.  
Just then Jesse walked in the door. "Hey Beca I was wondering if I could have those movies back?" He looked at Aubrey and walked over to hug her.  
"Don't touch me!" She said not looking up from her phone.  
"Nice to see you too Posen!" He replied. "Hey Chlo!" he exclaimed as she emerged from underneath Fat Amy.  
"Hey Jesse! Do you have a girlfriend yet?" She said as she winked at Aubrey who rolled her eyes.  
"No Chlo! But I have my eyes on someone," He looked at Aubrey who was still on her phone.  
"Well good luck!" She started "C'mon Bree!"She said as she dragged Aubrey out of the practice room.

"She is perfect!" Jesse sighed.  
"Jesse it's never going to happen!" Cynthia Rose said.  
"I know! But a guy can dream can't he?!" He replied.

"Bree! Stop slaving over those books!" Chloe shouted from her room.

"Chloe, if you hadn't noticed our classes start in a week!" She replied.

"Yeah, well stuff our master's degree!" Chloe said as she pushed all of Aubrey's books off her desk.

"Chloe!"

"Movie Night! I'll invite Beca and Jesse!" She shouted as she ran out of the room.

"Hey Chlo!" Jesse said as he picked up the phone.

"Movie night with me and Bree?" She asked.

He sighed "But she hates me!"

"Just bring Sleepless in Seattle!" Chloe screamed down the phone.

At 7pm exactly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Bree!" Chloe shouted. She walked to the door and threw it open.

"I brought the movie!" Jesse said. Aubrey walked in and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she sighed.

"If you remember correctly Bree, he is one of our friends!" Chloe said excitedly.

"No Chlo, he's _**your **_friend!" She spat out the words as if they were poison.

"You know Aubrey; most people start a sentence with hi!" He said.

"I don't need your cheek!" She said as she walked into her room and shut the door.

"MOVIE TIME!" Beca screamed as she walked into the room. "Where's Aubrey?"

**A/N I need someone to Beta a one shot I'm writing I also don't know whether to make I longer! PM me if you're interested!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey walked out of her dorm and headed towards the radio station so she could talk to Beca about the Bellas. When she arrived there was no sign of her!

"Beca?" She shouted. Jesse appeared out of the darkness."Um... Hi Jesse! You haven't seen Beca have you?" She asked not looking at him.

"Aubrey, look at me," He said as he lifted her head up."You don't know how in love with you I am!"

"I'm in love with me too!" She snapped "I'm going to look for Beca!" She said as she walked out.

Luke appeared out of the booth. "Jesse dude! She is more likely to go out with me than you!" He said.

"Ok don't rub it in Luke!" He moaned.

"If you don't ask her out soon I'll beat you to it!" He said as he began to run off. "Aubrey wait!"

"What Luke?" She asked him as she fiddled with a curl of her platinum blonde hair.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get Sushi on Sunday?" He asked her sheepishly.

"I'd like that." She replied as she walked off towards the Bellas rehearsal space. Luke sauntered into the radio station with a huge grin on his face.

"See Jess, she prefers MEN!" He smirked "Get back to work."

Aubrey walked into the rehearsal space with a huge smile on her face.

"Either you just killed a puppy or someone just asked you out!" Chloe said as if they were 10 years old.

"Well you know Luke?" Aubrey asked her and the Bellas.

"The fit British guy?" Chloe asked smile growing bigger.

"Yeah, well we're getting sushi on Sunday!" She exclaimed.

"Oh My God! I'm so happy for you!" Chloe said as she tackled her best friend to the floor.

Jesse walked through the door with a bunch of Roses when he heard the girls talking about the details.

"Hey Jesse!" Beca said as she beckoned him over.

"Aubrey, I... um... got these for you!" He said as he handed her the roses.

"Thank you Jesse!" She said with no sign of happiness at all.

"Beca can I talk to you?" Jesse asked.

"Sure Jess!" She said as she walked out with him and sat cross legged on the grass. "Thank you for letting me get away from that conversation Jess!"

"Look Beca, I want Aubrey and Luke wants Aubrey. He has a six pack, I don't! How can I compete for her?" He pleaded the small brunette.

"I'll get Chlo!" She stood up. "Chlo can I talk to you?" She asked as she poked her head round the door.

"Sure Smurf!" Chloe shouted which caused Jesse to begin laughing. "Shut it Jesse or we won't help you!" Chloe continued as she began to walk off.

"No Wait!" Jesse shouted.

"Just go to the gym!" Beca and Chloe said in synchronization.

"Everything alright?" Aubrey said as she walked into the sun.

"Aubrey I'm sorry about the roses!" Jesse said.

"They're fine I have to go to the gym. But I'll see you later!" She said as she walked off.

"And opportunity knocks!" Beca said as she dragged Jesse to his dorm to get changed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Beca stop dragging me!" Jesse shouted at the brunette who was dragging him towards the gym "Just let me walk!"

"Well if you want to be there before Luke, and talk to Aubrey before his abs arrive, we better run!" She said as she sprinted off with Chloe.

"Come on Jesse! Maybe we need you to do cardio!" Chloe said suppressing a laugh. "There she is!" She said pointing at Aubrey who was currently on a treadmill. Luke walked past them towards Aubrey.

"Oh no you don't!" Beca shouted tackling him to the floor.

"Get off me Becky!" He shouted.

"My name's Beca!" She shouted as she pulled him into a headlock.

"Beca get off him!" Aubrey shouted at her. "Luke are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine! But if this is the company you keep… I don't want to be in your life!" He shouted at her and stormed out of the gym. She turned to Jesse.

"Congrats Jesse, you've screwed up my life!" She held her head in her hands and walked out of the gym.

Jesse slumped against the mirrors and hugged his knees.

"Jesse, we have messed up!" Chloe apologised.

"She won't even talk to me, let alone go on a date!" He glared at them "Thanks for screwing up my life!" He walked over to the treadmill Aubrey was using before Luke broke up with her, her iPod was still playing. Jesse put her headphones in his ears Somethin' Stupid by Nancy and Frank Sinatra was still playing. He sighed. "We were perfect for each other" He started to shout "And you two destroyed that!" He walked out still clutching Aubrey's IPod.

When he reached her dorm, he took a deep breath and knocked.

"One second!" Aubrey sounded like she had been crying really hard. She opened the door. "Hello… Goodbye!" She immediately shut the door in his face.

"C'mon Bree! Don't be like this! I have your IPod" Aubrey opened the door and snatched her IPod.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey walked out of her room in her pyjamas. "Good Morning Chlo!"

"Don't think you're going to the movies in that!" Chloe said as she pointed to the monkey pyjamas Aubrey was wearing. "Get dressed! We're having a girl's day! Me and you shopping and the movies!"

"Chloe I'm not in the mood!" Despite her protesting Chloe managed to get Aubrey dressed and ready for the day she had planned.

Jesse Rolled onto the floor of the dorm he shared with Benji. "OW!"

"Yo dude! We're going to watch despicable me 2!" Benji exclaimed.

"That's Aubrey's favourite movie!" He began crying again.

"Aubrey Posen, the stressy ex leader of the Bellas. Likes Despicable me?" Benji asked.

"Yeah, Chloe gave me information on her!" Jesse sobbed as he got dressed.

**_2 pm_****_- At The Cinema._**

"Here we are!" Chloe said as they arrived at the cinema. She lead Aubrey to their seats. "Bree, I'm going to go get some snacks!"  
"Hurry back!" Aubrey said as her friend rushed off.

* * *

"Just sit there! I'll go get some snacks!" Benji said to Jesse as he joined Chloe outside the cinema.  
"Do you think they'll hit it off?" Chloe asked him.  
"Maybe, I have no idea. Wanna get pizza?" They walked towards the restaurant where the Bellas and Trebles were stationed.

Halfway through the movie Jesse dropped his phone into the row in front of him. He tapped the lady, who was next to his phone, on the back.  
"Um... Sorry miss, I appear to have dropped by phone next to you!" He told her.  
"Is this it?" Aubrey asked him still not triggering that it was Jesse.  
"Yeah thanks," He stopped at looked at her closer. "Aubrey?"  
"Jesse?" She looked to see the same hazel eyes staring back at her. "Damn you Chloe!" She muttered as she walked out of the cinema and towards the pizza place.

"Chloe Elizabeth Beale, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Aubrey shouted at the redhead.  
"What do you mean?" Beca asked.  
"I'm doing a masters degree in Law! I'm not stupid!" Aubrey snapped.  
"Fat Amy! plan B!" Stacie shouted.  
"Fat Amy attack!" Fat Amy shouted as she scooped Aubrey up and put her into the back of Bumpers car, despite both of them protesting! They stopped outside Ben & Jerry's and Donald threw Jesse Into the back of the car with Aubrey.

"Bumper I'll get a bus!" Aubrey said as she got out of the car.  
"I'll go with her!" Jesse said as he got out of the car. He ran to catch Aubrey up. When he got to the bus stop he followed Aubrey up to the top deck of the bus and sat down next to her.  
"Aubrey, I'm sorry that I ruined your relationship with Luke," Was all he could say to the blonde, who rolled her eyes.  
"I don't care Jesse! Here is our stop."

Jesse walked down the stairs followed by Aubrey, when they got off the bus she walked to the Bella's bus and slapped Chloe.  
"What was that for?" Chloe asked her.  
"For setting me up with a douchebag!" She replied.  
"Wow Bitch fight!" Bumper shouted.  
Aubrey turned and kicked him where it hurts.  
"Ow Posen!" He yelped.  
"Just stay out of my love life!" She shouted as she walked of to her dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

**_*Next Day*_**

Aubrey was walking out of her Mock court when Beca came running up to her.  
"Bree, Chloe wants to see you in your dorm now!" She panted.  
"Is this so she can give me one of her: 'I know you better than you do!' lectures?" She asked using a Chloe impression.  
"No! She just wants you to know how Jesse feels about you!" Beca said sympathetically.  
"Whatever give me time to get my phone from my locker!" Aubrey said as she walked off.

Beca got her phone out and dialed Chloe's number, thankfully the readhead picked up.  
"She's going to get her phone,"  
"No she's not! I have it!" The redhead laughed. "I phoned Jesse and told him to come over! I used some phrases I recorded earlier!"  
"Chloe, she will literally puke!" Beca argued.  
"I don't really care Beca! See you in a bit!" Chloe hung up

* * *

_**At Chloe and Aubrey's apartment.**_

Aubrey walked through the door. "Chloe where's my phone?" She asked the redhead. Jesse walked out of Chloe's bedroom.  
"Aubrey, is there any reason you invited me over?" He asked her.  
"Um... No! Chloe told me to come up here!" She replied.

Chloe and Beca walked out of the shadows.  
"You!" Beca pointed at Aubrey "And You!" She pointed at Jesse "Are going to spend an evening together, and Aubrey if you still can't stand him" She took a deep breath. "We will stop pestering you to go out with him!"  
"Fine!" Aubrey said expecting to still hate Jesse at the end of the evening.  
Chloe began speaking "You have until 10pm!" and they walked out of the room.

"Do you want something to eat?" Aubrey hissed.  
"um... I'm fine!" Jesse responded. "Do you want to watch a movie?"  
"I suppose I have nothing else to do!" Aubrey replied.  
"I have the batman trilogy!" Jesse exclaimed. He pulled out his laptop and popped the disk in the tray, then he pulled out a bag of Butterkisk popcorn and opened it. He sat against the wall on her bed and she sat a couple of metres away.  
"Come here!" Jesse said, Aubrey sheepishly schooched and leant against the wall. "That's better!" He said as he put his arm around her shoulder. Normally Aubrey would have pulled out of this kind of contact but it felt unusually nice... as the ending credits of the third film rolled in, Jesse looked down to see Aubrey sound alsleep with her head on his shoulder. He slipped out of her hold and tucked her under her covers. As he was walking out of the room he met Chloe.

"Jesse, it's midnight!" Chloe exclaimed.  
"Sshhh, she's asleep! Have fun!" He said as he walked off. Chloe walked into Aubrey's room and sighed. "Who would ever have guessed that!?"


	6. Chapter 6

***Next Day***

Aubrey's eyelids fluttered open. "Best night ever!" She mumbled as she got out of bed and put on a pink tank top and jeans with her knee high boots, she pulled her hair into a messy pony tail and walked out of their dorm. As she was walking to watch the Bella's practice she bumped into Jesse.  
"Jesse I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she helped him pick up his books.  
"Bree. It's fine!" He looked into her green gray eyes. "Do you want to get ice cream?"  
"Sure Jess! I have to go watch the Bella's rehearse though! Maybe at about 1pm?" She replied.  
"I'd like that Bree!"

She walked into the Bella's house with Jesse.

**_RIP to the girl I used to see..._**

Beca stopped halfway through her solo.  
"Treble Alert!" Fat Amy shouted.  
"Amy shut it!" Chloe said to the larger woman.

"Beca can I get those DVDs?" Jesse asked her.  
"So you two aren't together?" Stacie asked.  
"No nothing between us!" Aubrey defended. She looked into Jesse's sad eyes. "I'm sorry Jesse,"  
"No Bree, if that's how you feel, I can't change it!" He said fighting back tears.  
"Jesse I" She stammered. "Can I talk to you outside?" She asked as she headed to the door. "I think this will tell you how I feel!" She said as she lent into him and placed her lips onto his. He pulled her closer.

The Bella's were looking out of the window!  
"Aw!" They said, a little too loudly, because Jesse and Aubrey immediately turned and looked at them. Aubrey's lipstick was smudged and Jesse had the outline of her lips on his face.  
"So are we?" Jesse asked her.  
"We are!" She replied as they continued the kiss.

_**A/N How Fluffy! end of this book *Cries*, But will be doing a sequel *Cheers*. I get writers block very often and when I do I can't even turn my laptop on. PM me ideas about what should go on!**_


End file.
